Plastic containers are used for storing a wide variety of contents. Such containers are commonly stored and shipped in bulk in some form of shipping case. The shipping case can, among other things, remove some of the burden associated with the stackability and structural loading of the containers being shipped. Some examples of shipping cases include cardboard or corrugated boxes and plastic cases.
There are, however, added costs and potential inefficiencies associated with providing and using various types of cases in connection with the packaging and shipping of plastic containers.